


The dark and the dangerous

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Requested by eliza carey based on the new teaser for tonights episode.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: Requested by eliza carrey.Things have been going crazy at the salvatore school but one particular student has caught hopes eye. Will she be able to bring her back to the light? Or will josie remain forever in the dark.





	The dark and the dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This one has like no discernible direction as i have no idea where i was going with thjs but i tried. Probably would have done better if i waited for the episode to know what caused the freakout but like i said its based on the trailer not a copy of the episode.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt elizacarey and i hope i actually got it to a readable area lol.

Things were getting a little crazy at the salvatore boarding school for the young and gifted.

Hope kept wolfing out, raph was basically possessed and kept tossing the other wolves around, and josie.... Josie was hurting. Josie was hurting and it was up to hope to help her.

As hope was thinking she started getting antsy.  
"Mikaleson are you good?" Lizzie asked. She got no response. Lizzie was about to put her hand on hopes shoulder when hopes bones began loudly cracking and in 5 seconds flat she was in wolf form running everywhere to try and find josie. Lizzje picked up hopes shredded garments and began chasing her to alarics office.

 

 

 

 

"I dont know Dr.Saltzman, its like im not in control-"  
Lizzie burst into the office with a furry tribrid in tow.

"Hate to break this up but we have a situation" lizzie said gesturing to hope.

"Uhm lizzie?" 

"Yeah dad?"

"Why isnt she you know...... Killing you?" Ric asked.

"Id say something aboht you wishing for the best but honestly i have no idea. She just wolfed out mid hallway talking about josie needing her. She scared quite a few students though" lizzie nodded in fond memory of the terrorised students before knocking out of her stupor.

"Just keep her in here i just have to get her clothes. Try to get her to change back please." Lizzie said walking away leaving the two men with a wolf sitting on the floor staring at the door intently.

Hope turned to raphael and began growling trying to get him to open the door so she could get to josie.

"Um Dr.S?"

"I think shes challenging you alpha to alpha"

"Hope isnt even in a pack what do you mean alpha."

"Hope is a powerful natural born alpha. She is the daughter of a deceased alpha. She isnt in a pack because the main wolves are also deceased." Alaric explained as raph looked at hope with empathy.

Hope barked at raphael because no dr saltzman she just wants to go help josie if you would just open the damn door!

Raphael who thought hope was getting to a killingish point was thankful for lizzie who barged in with hope's clothes at that moment. She snorted at a barking hope while raph was basically on top of the chair trying to get away from her.

"These are for you" she said putting the clothes into the wolfs mouth.

"Ok boys get up outta here so she can change back." Lizzie said.

The two men left with no objections happy to get away from the hostile wolf.

"I leave you alone for two seconds" lizzie shook her head.

Hooe let out a dog like sigh and nudged lizzie around and shifted back.

"We are both girls hope i dont see the big deal" lizzie said.

Not the right saltzman hope thought pulling on her shirt.

"Either you are gross and have a thing for my dad or josies crush on you is totally requited" lizzie said intrigued. Hopes eyes went wide. Did she say that out loud?

"Yes" lizzie replied simply.  
Hope said nothing but stared at lizzie. Like straight (ha straight) into her soul. 

"Uh, hope?"

"So not a mindreader" hope said 

"Dork" lizzie said walking hope out of the room.

 

 

 

 

Hope got to the library in time to witness raphael throw a werewolf across the hall. She caught the kid in her arms and let him down.

"What the hell raphael!" Hope yelled as the students cleared out.

He shook his head as if attempting to break out of a trance. Raphaels eyes glowed as he growled at hope. "Really dude. That alpha thing is a total sham" hope said growling back

"Damnit" she said as she was trying not to growl back.

Lizzie just walked away.

 

"Raph of we could just take a minute......

 

 

....... Totalkaboutourlordandsaviour JESUS CHRIST" she yelled as raph lunged at her. He fell down in 3 seconds flat holding his head. Josie stepped over his unconscious body.

"Ah just the girl i was looking for" hope said relaxing a bit as josie clearly tried to save her. Not kill her.

"Well what happened to your face" josie said gesturing to hopes current wolflike expression

"Hello to you to jo" hope said sarcastically.

 

Josies face fell but before she could put her mask back up hopes eyes glowed brighter and she ran to hug josie who siphoned from hope and pushed her back with magic.

 

"Leave me alone hope" josie said building her walls back up

"No" hope said simply

"No?" Josie asked suprised.

"No." Hope said definitely.

"Hope, i dont want you here youre a monster" josie sajd attempting to hurt hopes feelings.

Josie immediately regret it but couldnt stop for some reason. 

"Not leaving" hope said shortly as she fought her wolf to stay human.

 

"Hope you are just like your family. A monster. They have done unspeakable things. Mass murder being the most humane and sk have you. Ill be safer without you just go." Josie said

"No" hope was relentless. Since she wouldnt leave because of josies words josie took a more physical approach trying to magically knock hooe out of the room. Wind picked up and hope scrambled desperately to stay in the room.

"Josie. This isnt you" hope said still fighting to stay in the room and not wolf out.

"And how do you know who i am? No one does"

"Because she loves you" lizzie said holding up penelopes diary diary.

"So do you and dad but neither of you know me"

Hope pushed herself to talk through the pain and the magic.

"Jo-sie ahh... You.... Know what lizzie.... Means. I love.... You like that..... I ......think about...you everytime i...close my eyes..... Also i basically.....stalk you.." Hope said attempting a pained chuckle.

"You cant love me like that. Wolves mate for life and you are with landon" Josie said sadly while her magic began dying down.

"In order to mate, wolves have to love their partner. I dont love him. I never did as harsh as it sounds. I fell for you a long time ago and i think you know that"

"Wait seriously?" Josie asked still sceptical

Hope stopped shifting and the wind died down conpletely. Josies eyes returned to normal from their blackened state.

"Yes seriously" hope said while walking towards the brunette.

"Why tho?" Josie asked mesmerized.

"Because who wouldnt" hope cupped josies jaw repeating the same words josie confessed to her crush on hope with.

Josie giggled with tears in her eyes   
"Dork"  
The girls both closed the distance. As their lips met everything seemed to click into place. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss they heard alaric barge in weapons blazing ready for a monster. They both broke from the kiss startled.

"Sorry..." He said akwardly before leaving.

Josie and hope giggled

"Jo, i don't know where we go from here just know if you dont want me or if you ever change your mind i understand. Hope said remembering her track record for romance.

"Not a chance" josie said before pulling hope into another kiss.


End file.
